Cables with bundling hooks are frequently used to retain logs in a bundle following the cutting of the logs and the transportation of such logs to a site for further processing. For example, logs are typically transported overland a distance to a location where they are unloaded. At the unloading location, they may then be transported by flotation to a mill or other processing location. Prior to flotation, the logs are formed into log bundles secured by wire rope or cable for ease of transportation and/or recovery, reduction in breakage and log loss. Without maintaining the logs in a bundle, they may become separated and individual logs may be lost or broken. It is also clearly more efficient to unload and transport many logs in a single bundle.
Previously, cable retainers or bundling hooks used in such applications have comprised more than one part and threading of the wire rope through a hole in the bundling hook was necessary. In a previous retainer, following the insertion of the cable through an opening in the bundling hook, a wedge was inserted to keep the cable from moving relative to the retainer. The wedge, however, could dislodge upon movement of the log bundle allowing the wire rope and, therefore, the logs to be released. Further, the wire rope frequently bends, becomes frayed or otherwise becomes deformed making it difficult to withdraw the wire rope from the cable receiving aperture in the bundling hook without cutting the cable. This is costly and inefficient.